


The School is Ugly, But You're Beautiful to Me

by VampireCollegeFunds



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Domestic Violence, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Protective Parents, Sweetheart!Gerard, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCollegeFunds/pseuds/VampireCollegeFunds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of summer brought to Frank, Mikey, and Ray together for their final year of high school. All was seemingly well for Frank, until falling in love with Mikey's brother lands him in deep trouble the one time he wasn't looking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting the Gang Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I apologize if there are spelling/grammar errors that pass through my filter undetected, or if I accidentally go OOC ^^"

When summer came to a close, only two things mattered to Frank.

One: Being able to escape his home life by going to school.

Two: Being able to see his best friends, Mikey and Ray, on a daily basis.

The summer months always kept them apart from each other. Long vacations were a must in the Way household, so Mikey was dragged along even if he wanted to spend the summer staying in town. And even if they could hang out, Mikey’s parents would shoot down the thought in nanoseconds, even though they never met Frank. His pitch black hair and seemingly endless tattoos would set off every alarm in their system, and Mikey knew that. Ray’s parents wouldn’t have minded, but he constantly took guitar lessons during the summer, mainly because the school year’s load of studying and homework allowed him to attend them only once every two weeks; making up for lost time was a must for him.

Skype, email, and texting was used constantly throughout the three long, hot months. Then senior year rolled around. They all agreed to meet in their first period class, English with Ms. Lindstrom, and catch up in ways the Internet could never fulfill.

Frank knew the school like the back of his hand now. In his first couple of years, the only rooms he knew well were his own classes, the cafeteria, and the principal’s office. Everything else was a blur in his mind. The principal's office he remembered with exceptional detail, from the uneven stitching on the American flag that hung on the wall to the miniature zen garden on the desk. It was overworked, the sand and rocks completely disorganized, the antithesis of everything the garden should have stood for. There was only one explanation for that, and it was Frank Iero.

But that was then. This is now, he would tell himself often. And now was not the time to think about such things. He quit his badboy acts, but the look remained. He didn’t do it to shock anyone. He just liked the style.

The moment he stepped into his English class, Mikey and Ray turned and yelled “Hey, Frank! Get over here!” with the most joyful smiles he’d ever seen. It was contagious, and soon his own lips lifted into a happy grin. Once he sat down, they all began to converse about their summers. “My family and I went to France for two weeks,” Mikey said. “We’ve been saving up for months. My brother especially liked going to the Louvre and going shopping for clothes. We even took a shitload of pictures.”

Ray chimed in second. “I finally learned how to play Led Zeppelin’s ‘Kashmir’. My teacher’s so impressed with me that he’s gonna start teaching me classical songs on guitar. I’m telling you, I’ve been waiting for this since I started learning how to play!”

Minutes flashed before their eyes, their conversation ending abruptly with the ring of the school bell. Ms. Lindstrom got up to the front of the room, explaining to the students about the new vice principal. “Mr. Way is an experienced, hard-working man; we’re all lucky to have him, his son Michael,” she said as she pointed out the boy in question, “and also a new student to our school, Gerard Way, transferring from the Newark High School of the Arts.” She gestured at the door, opened by a beautiful young boy, donning a short skirt, a cute, oversized sweater, black lacey thigh highs, and patent leather heels. His eyes sparkled and those of the rest of the class were on him, with the exception of Frank, who mindlessly doodled in his notebook. He was in his own little world, unintentionally blocking out everything else. 

The girls in the class wouldn't shut up about how adorable Gerard was; meanwhile, almost every guy was thinking about how fuckable he looked, save for Mikey, Ray, and (of course) Frank. Gerard smiled gently, glad that he was at least giving a positive first impression. “Gerard, why don’t you tell the class a little bit about yourself?” Ms. Lindstrom asked with a smile. “I’m sure they’d love to get to know you better.”

It was at this moment that Frank finally looked up, his jaw dropping and his face flushed with a rosy red hue the moment he laid eyes upon Gerard. “Holy _shit!_ ” he thought, screaming in his head. It was impossible to be that gorgeous, at least Frank thought. Everything about the new student was adorable, from his outfit to his perfect, smooth skin, to his lovely shaped lips.

“Um...” Gerard began in a sweet, musical voice that made Frank nearly melt in a puddle. “M-My name is Gerard, but you all can call me Gee, and I like drawing, singing, and playing with my kittens, Vincent and Raspberry! And I’m really happy to be here!”

  
He blushed, which translated onto Frank’s own cheeks. Of course, Ray would notice. He scribbled a note furiously as Gerard spoke, passing it to Frank quickly. He didn’t want to be caught. Frank opened the note to find the message:

“He’s Mikey’s brother and the vice principals son so don’t fuck around or you’ll make another enemy.” 

Frank sighed, his lips pursing. Yes, he was grateful to have a friend in Ray. They both looked out for each other. However, Frank felt that the afro-haired teen could stand to do his part a little less often. He didn’t want to be reminded of his past.

“Gee, you can sit next to Frank, right over there in the back,” Ms Lindstrom instructed, getting out her lesson plan. 

“Oh my god,” Frank thought to himself, his mind reeling. “I just hit the jackpot.”

Gee walked nervously, his blush intensifying when he finally met Frank, smiling timidly.

“H-Hi,” he greeted shyly, sitting down. Frank smiled in turn, attempting to keep himself from checking out the cute boy sitting only a couple feet away.

Mikey turned around. “I don’t think I’ve talked too much about my brother, have I?” he asked. “Well, this is him!” he said, presenting Gee proudly as he looked at Frank with a grin. “I think you’ll get along with him well.”

Oh, I hope to do more than get along well with him, Frank thought. And he thought senior year was going to be a drag.

 


	2. It's Not a Crush, It's a Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank learns more about Gee, saves him from bullies, and meets his father, the vice-principal.

Paying attention in class was out of the question now. Impossible, even, now that this gorgeous boy sat sitting right next to him. Ms. Lindstrom kept gabbing about the class curriculum, but did Frank give a fuck? Of course not. Right now, it wasn't worth it to give a fuck about that, but it was about Gee. Frank kept stealing glances, and his eyes felt like they would go blind until he saw the face that looked like it originated from the most valuable porcelain doll.

Gee had the most adorable mannerisms; biting and licking his lips, blushing at the tiniest things, and fluttering his eyelashes drove the tattooed boy insane. Did he even know how cute he was? Was he doing this on purpose? Either way, Frank was loving it through the whole period, even after the bell had rung.

Everyone left for their next class. Ray dashed for Music Theory, since it was all the the way over on the other side of campus. Gee got directions to his art class from Mikey, who shared Pre-Calculus with Frank; once the cute boy left, Frank pulled Mikey aside to talk to him. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about your brother?” he asked excitedly.

“Jesus Christ, Frank, I didn’t know you’re into Gee!” Mikey replied. “Besides, he’s not that hot anyway.”

“Are you kidding me? Your brother is _scalding_ hot!” Frank retorted, his gestures getting wilder by the minute.

“You can think whatever you want,” Mikey said, walking off to Pre-Calculus as Frank followed behind. “Just remember that my parents would call the cops on you if they knew you came within five hundred feet of Gee.”

Frank rolled his eyes. I knew that already. Why did everyone have to keep reminding him about how he was viewed by others? It just made him depressed.

“Anyway, if you really wanna know about my brother, he’s older than me--”

“Really? How are you a senior, anyway?”

“I took some proficiency tests before registration.”

“Oh. Always thought you looked young. Anyway, keep going.”

“You’ve noticed how he dresses. My dad was really against it when he started doing it. The only reason Gee is allowed to wear whatever he wants is because my mom knows the way to my dad’s soft side. He still doesn’t like it, but he just lets him do it because he doesn’t want to get another lecture from my mom. I still don’t know why exactly he dresses like that.”

Frank shook his head as they walked into their class. “I’m gonna level with you, Mikey,” he said. “Your dad kinda sounds like an asshole.”

“That’s ‘cause he kind of is.”

Sitting through more of the same curriculum crap was torture. All the teachers were really doing was reading off the sheets of paper they had to return with parent signatures. Besides, Frank would just forge it anyway; his mom worked most hours and his dad lived in the next town over. On the other hand, he didn’t really want to do anything, unless it was Gerard Way, of course.

The minute school was finally out, Frank was the first out of his class. Figuring to grab a snack at the vending machines, he turned the corner to be confronted with Gerard, terrified as he was backed into a corner by three of the perviest looking guys he’d ever laid eyes on. Saying the situation didn’t look good would be obvious. Tears streaked down Gerard’s rosy red cheeks as he cried out in vain “Please, just leave me alone! I didn’t do anything to you!”

The boys simply chuckled. “Shut up, whore. You’re fuckable today, aren’t you?” one asked, slipping a hand up his skirt and slapping his ass, making him whimper. Frank was fuming. What made him think he could do that? Just as the guy slapped Gee’s ass, Frank walked over and slapped his hand away. “Don’t do that!” he said sternly, glaring at the boys.

“What the fuck? We were just playing!” retorted another boy in the group.

This has gotta stop, Frank thought, shoving the group members forcefully away from Gee. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he yelled, his brow furrowed deeply. “You think that’s ok, just because he dresses like that? You guys make me fucking sick.”

The leader smirked. “Wow, didn’t think that Iero would go back to his fucked up past so quickly. You’re just asking to get banged in the ass by Principal Morrow, aren’t you?”

Frank couldn’t take it anymore. His hand turned into a fist, rocket towards the guy’s stomach, making him fall to the ground. Once the group was distracted, he grabbed Gee’s hand, warm and impeccably soft, and lead him out of the area. He wasn’t even hungry anymore. Then again, it didn’t matter, now that Gee was safe.

A magnolia tree in the school courtyard became their shelter after running so much; the both of them were so tired and out of breath their cheeks were brighter and redder than usual. Gee’s tears remained on his face as he looked up at Frank, hugging him instantly and finally breaking down, sobbing gently. "Th-Thank you..." He whispered, crying into Frank's concert t-shirt. The sight broke his heart. How long did Gerard had to hold his tears until this moment? Apparently, things were worse for him than he once thought. Otherwise, Gee was extremely sensitive.

A few minutes passed, and Gee let go of Frank. "I'm sorry..." He sighed, turning around and hanging his head in shame. "I guess it was kind of my fault..."

Frank was hurt to hear those words exit his crush's mouth. "Don't say that," he said almost immediately. "It's not your fault. I've known those guys longer than you, and they go after some girls that dress like complete nuns."

"I-It's not that," Gee replied as he sniffled away some tears. "It's..." Frank moved closer, gently placing a caring hand on the other's shoulder. "Look...nothing is your fault. It's ok."

The next thing he did would have been considered daring. He leaned in and kissed Gee's forehead softly, the sound of his lips meeting the boy's skin almost unheard. Gee squeaked adorably in surprise, smiling as he realized what exactly had happened. "Thank you!" He giggled, hugging Frank close to him. The tattooed boy's cheeks were tomatoes, and he grinned, returning the hug. Gee was so slender, yet still so cuddly and warm. It felt so right, until a grown man's voice was directed towards them, yelling at a specific adorable teen.

"Gerard!"

The said boy gasped and turned around. "Daddy!" A tall man in a suit grabbed Gee by the arm. "What are you doing with this troublemaker? Is he doing anything to you?"

"Daddy, don't be silly! This is Frank, and he--"

"Quiet, I know who he is." He stepped forward and repeatedly jabbed his finger into Frank's chest. "Stay away from my son, you hear me, Mr. Iero? I've read your files. Punks like you shouldn't be around him. I've half a mind to suspend you, but I'm going to go easy on you for now."

"How can you say that, Daddy?" Gee cried. "Don't be mean! He saved me from bullies! He's not the bad guy!"

"That's enough, Gerard! I don't care what you have to say. We're going home now." Mr. Way then grabbed his son, nearly dragging him towards the parking lot. Gee quickly turned his head to mouth "I'm sorry," with a worried expression on his face.

Frank understood though, mouthing back "It's okay," before grabbing his backpack. He was wrong. Miley and Gee's dad wasn't kind of an asshole. He was a _huge_ asshole.

But he couldn't think about that. He needed to get rid of the now rock-hard bulge in his pants.

Why was he so turned on when Gee said "Daddy"?


	3. The World is Ugly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank listens to some music, jacks off to the thought of Gee, and gets a distressing call from Mikey. Trigger warning for mention of derogatory slurs directed at Gee.

Frank's house wasn't too far away; it only took five minutes by walking. No matter how long it took, though, he much rather liked leaving than going. His mom worked at the local hospital as a nurse, so she was almost always out. When she wasn't, she'd nag her son about dressing "like the rest of the world does," and ragging on about her "son of a bitch of an ex-husband". Not that Frank liked him too much, either. He kicked them out two years ago so he could focus more on the music store he wanted to start up. It was pretty successful, too, and he kept wanting Frank to visit so that they could have some "father/son time". Like he'd ever do that.

It was small, but it was all they could find on a short notice, and it would do for now. At least there was a roof over their heads. Granted, it kept leaking, especially during the springtime when it rained more, but it was better than nothing. It gave Frank something to try and fix than his own shitty life, provided he grabbed some duct tape before he got on top of the house.

His room was okay. He could tolerate it. At least he could have some privacy so he could listen to his music without his headphones in. They were nice; he worked his ass off to get them. But there was something about letting the notes, percussion, and basslines surround and fill your soul. If you wanted to get all poetic about it.

Frank hooked his phone up to the speakers, letting the guitars, bass, and drums flood the room. All it did was remind him of Ray. He smiled. Ray got really good, especially since he practiced so much over the summer. Given the chance, Frank would've loved to pick up a guitar and play, but just couldn't. The last time he played was when he was fourteen, during his parents' divorce. His father taught him, and he was a very good teacher. If only he could be a better dad. Half the time, child support came in late.

Instead, he let the guitar and amp sit in the closet. He'd never get rid of it, even though it conjured up so many bad memories. His mom kept telling him to sell it, but he'd never do it. Keeping it reminded him of what once was.

The song then changed to a tune with a melodic female voice; it was then Gerard's turn to appear in Frank's memory. He especially remembered his voice, saying the word "daddy". God, now he was getting hard again. It hurt so damn good, Frank had to unzip his jeans and whip his cock out from his boxers. He couldn't help himself anymore.

Rubbing the shaft, Frank remembered Gee walking away, his plump, round, supple ass swaying from side to side. He even saw it jiggle with every step. All Frank wanted to do was to bend Gee over and fuck him in his tight little ass. Was Gee a virgin? That would be wonderful if he was.

Frank then realized that his hand wasn't going to be enough. Reaching into a secret compartment in the wall, he grabbed a fleshlight and lined it up with his cock. He then started to imagine him and Gee in the same bed, the two of them fully stripped down and Gee bent over, wiggling his full, round ass in the air to tease Frank. "I'm gonna fuck you so good you'll be screaming my name even after I'm done, you whore," Frank mused aloud, smirking.

"Please!" Gee begged in Frank's imagination. "My little pink hole needs it so bad! I need to cum, daddy! _Please!_ "

Frank shoved his leaky, hard length into the fleshlight, gasping and moaning loudly. "F-Fuck, you feel so good and tight, baby boy..."

"Daddy, fuck me! God, I love your huge cock inside me...Oh! There, Daddy! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Fuck, Daddy loves how tight you are, take Daddy's cock, take it, fucking _**take it!**_ "

When Gee screamed and came within the next two seconds, that was it. His cute, pink hole tightened around Frank's cock, forcing him to cum harder than he ever had. There was more of it, too; usually when he jacked off, he'd only make about a teaspoon. This time, it must have been at least twice that much. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be a Daddy.

Now that he just had the best orgasm of his life, Frank was gasping for air. While he removed the fleshlight, and got his clothes back on, he looked at the time on his phone. 4:38. It would be about another six hours until his mom got home. There were always lives to be saved at the hospital.

Frank laid down, deciding to fool around on his laptop before he got a call from Mikey. He picked up his phone and answered the call.

"My dad really hates you, you know that?"

Frank sighed. "What is this about?"

"My dad claims that you were 'touching Gerard inappropriately', but Gee says that you saved him from some bullies and he was the one who started the hug. I just want to confirm who's right."

"It's Gee. You really think I'd do that?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure. He's my brother, after all."

"Sure, I understand."

There was a bit of silence before Frank spoke again. "Look...I really like Gee, though. I won't deny that."

"Really?" Mikey asked incredulously. "I honestly didn't think you'd go for his type. I thought you were joking this morning."

"I wouldn't joke about this. Hey, why are you calling me, anyway? You parents would stab me and put me on display downtown if they knew we were talking."

"They're out right now. Some play they wanted to go to with some friends. Gee's in his room and...it wasn't exactly the best dinner..."

Frank's danger antenna went up. "What the hell happened?"

Mikey sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Well...Dad was going off about you being a troublemaker and a pervert, when Gee told him to stop saying those things about you. Then it kind of escalated into a fight, which meant that Dad was yelling and Gee was just in tears. Dad kept accusing him of being a 'faggot tranny' and that this wouldn't be happening if he 'wasn't such a whore'...and then he hit him in the back of the head..." Mikey held in a couple of tears. "Jesus, I can't believe he's my father..."

The tattooed boy's blood was boiling, his brow furrowed in anger. "And your mom was just letting this happen?!"

"Sh-She'd get hit too, if she spoke up..."

"I'm coming over."

"What the fuck? No, you can't!"

"Sure I can, what time your parents get back?"

"L-Like around ten or so--"

"Be there in five."

He hung up before Mikey could even respond, struggling not to cry himself. Such beautiful, wonderful people, and they had to have parents like theirs. How could Mr. Way do that to his own son, and keep the whole family in fear? Why did he deserve to have kids if just mistreated them over and over?

Why did the world have to be so ugly?


	4. ...But You're Beautiful to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at Mikey's house, Frank gets to see who Gerard truly is, and Frank does the same for him. Trigger warning for (again) mentions of derogatory slurs aimed at Gee, as well as domestic abuse.

Being a guest in Mikey and Gee's home, Frank decided he should bring something as a gift for coming over for the first time. He could be rude, but not to friends. At least not on purpose. He grabbed some leftover pizza from the fridge, knowing his mom wouldn't want it, anyway. She was trying some new fad diet or whatever. He left the house, knowing how to get from his place to Mikey's from looking up the directions on Google Maps. It wasn't far away, which honestly surprised Frank. What was more surprising, however, was the sheer size of Mikey and Gee's house. If it was any bigger, it'd be a mansion. His jaw dropped upon first sight of it, nervously walking up to the front door and knocking. _God, I hope there aren't any security dogs,_ Frank thought nervously.

Mikey opened the door immediately, inviting Frank in. "Jesus fucking Christ, Frank, you didn't even let me finish," he say the moment he opened the door.

"Well, hello to you too," Frank said sarcastically, smiling. "I brought pizza."

"Sweet, get inside. There's security cameras."

" _ **What?!**_ You couldn't bother to tell me?"

"I'm kidding. But seriously, get inside. You've noticed that this is a pretty swanky neighborhood. I don't want anybody to call the neighborhood watch or anything."

Frank runs in, tossing the pizza onto the counter. “Jesus shit, Mikey, I don’t even know when you’re joking half the time.”

Mikey just giggles, shaking his head. “Hey, I’m glad you’re here, let’s heat that up already. Dinner really sucked ass.”

Putting it in the oven and turning it on, Frank said “I was about to shit myself when I saw your place. I mean, fuck, your place is _huge!_ ”

“I know, right? People who come here always get lost. You wouldn’t believe it. One time some guy visited and he had to call the cops because he had no idea how to get out.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me!”

“I’m not! It was so fucking hilarious!”

Footsteps came down the stairs, belonging to a certain cute older brother of Mikey. Gee rubbed his eyes, still a bit red from crying over the fight. “Mikey...?” he mumbled cutely, somewhat tired.

He was wearing the cutest little nightgown made of petal pink silk, like a perfect cherry blossom. Not only that, but he had some cute, kitten-patterned, thigh high stockings, and the whole package was just so cute that Frank couldn’t say a word. His jaw dropped upon sight of Gee, and it wasn’t going back up any time soon.

Gee finally opened his eyes, seeing Frank. He gasped, running towards him and accidentally knocking him over. “Oh, Frank, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t know my daddy was there! I wish I could’ve made him stop but he was just so mean and I hated it so much!”

He didn’t know what to say. He was just so awed by how cute Gee was, even when he was apologizing. “I-I...uh…” He tried to talk, but nothing seemed to come out.

Gee tilted his head in confusion. “A-Are you mad? I’m super sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Mikey smiled, picking the two of them up. “Gee, he’s not mad, he’s just shy.”

Frank stood up, helping Gerard to get back on his feet. He checked on the pizza, pulling it out from the oven and serving everyone a slice. “Fuck, this looks good!” Mikey commented, picking up his piece.

“Holy _smokes_ , Mikey! That’s not polite!” Gee gasped, blushing brightly.

“What? Fuck?” Mikey asked, chuckling softly.

“You shouldn’t say words like that! They’re naughty, naughty words!”

Frank’s lip twitched, and he tried not to gush over how fucking adorable Gee was. He had to be doing this on purpose! What other explanation was there? He had to find out somehow. Maybe he could steal Gee away, if only for a few minutes.

They ate their pizza on the sofa for a while, before Mikey excused himself to go the restroom. Now, it was just Frank and Gerard, alone together in the living room, only a couple of feet away from each other on the couch. Frank struggled to maintain eye contact; Gee was just so  achingly beautiful, and he didn’t know how exactly to talk to Gee without his tongue getting tied up from being so nervous. Finally, he turned to face Gerard, looking into his gorgeous, sparkling, star-like hazel orbs. Nothing could take his breath away faster.

They sat there like that, staring at each other. Both of them felt the room getting warmer, the need to break the ice getting stronger by the minute. Finally, Gee tore through the silence. “So, um...Mikey says that you’ve been friends for a while?”

“Huh?” Frank asked, getting lost in Gee’s eyes. “Oh, um, yeah, since middle school, actually...”

Gerard shifted in his seat slightly. “But...I’ve never heard of you before today…Did you guys keep it secret, then?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “We both knew that your parents would hate me before they even knew about me, so we kept it on the down low. Mikey’s always been really good with technology, so he’s been really good at keeping our friendship a secret.”

“I wish you didn’t have to have a secret friendship,” Gerard mused sadly. “It’d be better if you didn’t have to hide...I just wish that my daddy could be nicer.”

“Ok, I need to talk to you about that,” Frank piped up, interrupting Gee. “I’m sorry, but your father is an asshole who doesn’t understand how wonderful you and Mikey are. He does not deserve to have kids, even a little bit. Especially with how he hit you today at dinner.”

The cute boy’s eyes widened in surprise. “How did you know about that?”

“Because Mikey called me and told me everything. About how you dad insulted you and hit you...I hate that. I hate it so much I could vomit, because you two both deserve so much better.”

Mikey’s brother sat up straight, looking right at Frank with a saddened yet intent expression. “I understand Mikey,” he started. “But why me? I mean...I’m no one special…” He hung his head in shame. “My daddy’s right...I’m just a faggot tranny…”

“No.”

Gee lifted his head to look at Frank.

“What?”

“No. That’s not true.”

“Daddy’s the boss of the family, so he’s always right.”

“And who told you that?”

“Daddy.”

He could only stare at him in shock. God, it was worse than he thought. Much, much worse.

Shifting to look at Gee better, Frank explained “Gee...your dad isn’t right. And just because he’s your dad, it doesn’t mean that he’s always right. You are not anything he says you are.” He then kissed the cute boy’s forehead, looking into his eyes tenderly. “You are who you choose to be. And the way that he’s treating you isn’t the way a real daddy would treat anyone he loves. Daddies never hit anyone that they love like that.”

Gee stared at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face like rivers. He couldn’t believe it. Someone finally said what he knew for so long, but he always lied to himself.

“I…” he started, gulping down the lump in his throat. “I always thought that it would get better...that he’d just stop being mean and we’d be the happy family we were before he got so far in his job…”

He hiccuped, continuing “He changed...He changed so badly, and when I was little I couldn’t understand why he stopped paying attention to us...and why he didn’t love us like he did before...and I saw all these really cute girls in nice clothes, and their daddies loved them...so I thought that if I wore the same clothes, all the nice dresses and skirts and blouses, daddy would notice me would love me again, and he wouldn’t be mean…”

He then burst into tears, sitting in Frank’s lap and hugging him tightly, which slightly startled the tattooed boy before he hugged him in return, crying softly himself. “I-It didn’t work, Daddy just hated us more...But then I thought i wasn’t doing it enough, so I just kept doing it…”

Frank was heartbroken. Gee had poured out his heart and soul after what must have been ages. Now he could finally understand why Gee thought it was his fault for being bullied.

“I’ve tried everything! making him drawings, baking for him, getting dressed up...but he doesn’t care...he hasn’t cared for so long…”

“Oh, Gee…” Frank cooed lovingly, holding Gerard close. “Shhh, it’s ok. Just cry, I know how much it hurts to have your dad not love you anymore…”

Gerard looked up at Frank with watery eyes, sniffling softly. “R-Really?”

He nodded. “My dad is so nice to me, now that he and my mom split up...but he was so mean to us. He got some other lady, and kicked us out the day before Christmas. Now he’s trying to act like we’re best friends, the asshole.”

Frank sighed, rubbing Gee’s back to soothe him. “No one’s paid a lot of attention to me. I guess that’s why I acted out. Fighting, smoking, drinking, I didn’t care anymore. You wouldn’t believe how many times my mom had to bail me out. It all changed when I was walking home from the liquor store and passed by this house, and I saw this guy with vodka in his hand, and he was just beating up his whole family…”

He wept and wept, gasping for air gently when he needed it. “I just got so, so sick. I felt like throwing up on the spot and nearly fainted right there, but I got home and I threw away all of my cigarettes and alcohol, and everything that I stole...I was just crying so much, and I was telling my mom I was so, so sorry for all the misery I’ve caused…”

The two of them just sat there, drowning in each other’s tears, until neither of them could stand to cry any longer. They sniffled, cuddling closer in complete silence, until Gee whispered “I guess we’re not so different.”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, kissing the top of Gee’s head. “We just wanna be loved the way we are. But you know what they do to people like us in this world.”

“I know,” Gerard replied softly. “I’ve been living it my whole life, like you.”

“Can I ask something, Gee? If it’s ok?” Frank asked timidly, to which Gerard gave a nod.

“If your dad never did the things he did to you and your family, would you still dress the way you do?”

Gee sat there and thought about it before smiling gently. “Yes, I would. I love dressing this way. It makes me happy.”

Frank contemplated what to say next, but then his mouth took control. “I really like you, Gee.”

Gee’s head shot up. “What? Me?” he asked adorably, surprised at the tattooed boy’s words.

“Yes, you,” Frank replied. “I’ve liked you ever since I saw you today. You’re so lovely and adorable. Everything you do is so cute! I don’t even know if you do it because you know that people will find you cute or because you just do it. You’re kind, sweet, and just so wonderful. You have so much to offer, and I, uh…” He then blushed brightly, lips pursing softly from his shyness. “I just really, really like you…You’re beautiful.”

Taking a while to register what Frank had said, Gee’s lips morphed into a beautiful, joyous smile, and he hugged Frank tightly as he kissed his cheeks and nose. “Thank you so, so much, Frankie!~” he gushed, saying each word between every kiss, unable to be happier at that moment.

“A _hem_.”

Frank and Gerard turned around to see Mikey, giggling and shaking his head.

“Jesus Christ, I turn my back for five minutes, and all of a sudden I have to plan the wedding.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets Gee's kittens and learns about Gee's low self-esteem; afterwards, he runs to avoid being caught by the Way parents, spends some time with his own mother, and falls asleep to the thought of Gee. Comments greatly appreciated! :3

Mikey always had a thing for teasing Frank since they met in the sixth grade. Usually it was to get a rise out of the tattooed boy, like when he had a crush on someone. And that was exactly why he did it at the moment.

"Mikey, there is no wedding!" Frank replied, exasperated and embarrassed as his face became flushed. Not yet at least, he thought to himself.

Mikey just laughed. "Really? Looks like it to me."

"Don't be silly, Mikey. We just met today," Gee said cutely, smiling. "You can't marry someone you just met, but...maybe in the future."  He then turned and winked at Frank, taking his hand gently. "Let's go have fun in my room, Frankie."

Frank grasped at the cute boy's hand, his whole face bright pink. Gee couldn't have meant that in a dirty way. He was just too innocent for that sort of thing, he thought as he was gracefully whisked up the spiral staircase to Gerard's room.

"We'll have to be quiet, my kittens are asleep," Gee whispered, putting a slender finger to his plush, pink lips. Frank nodded and followed him inside.

Aside from a Sanrio store, he'd never seen so much pastel in his life, not to mention stuffed toys, makeup, and adorable clothing. It might as well have been a Sanrio store. Everything was impeccably neat; even the seemingly endless amount plushies on the bed. Joining them were two sleepy, tiny, Siamese kittens, both of them cuddled up to each other.

"Aren't they so adorable?" Gee asked in a whisper, kissing the two cats on their heads gently. He pet them gently, allowing them to wake up and crawl all over him, making him giggle. Frank smiled in turn, scratching behind one of the kitten's ears.

Frank would then find that Gerard had a habit of baby talking to his kittens. "This one is Vincent," Gee said cutely, kissing the head of the red-collared kitten  "And this one is Wasbewwy," he continued, emphasizing the cutesy talk and kissing the pink-collared kitten known as Raspberry.

Frank was becoming addicted to Gee. All he wanted was to hold him in his lap and kiss him forever, only releasing their lips to say "I love you". That, and to bend him over his knee, spank his cute, plump ass, and fuck him straight into the mattress.

But no. Frank had to be a perfect gentleman, lest Gee were to distance himself in fear. Fuck, his pants were getting tight now.

Finally, after staying silent, Frank decided to compliment Gee. "You look very cute," he said with a smile.

He stopped cuddling Vincent for a moment to blush and smile. "No, that's not true," he giggled, covering his mouth. "But thank you, anyway."

"But it is true, you're really cute. You always are. I really liked your outfit today, and all the girls love you, too."

Gee smiled sadly, standing up and looking at himself in his full-length mirror. "I don't like my body...I'm all chubbies and squishies...I hate everything about it."

"Gee..." Frank replied, his frown growing as his heart grew sadder. He stood up, going over to stand next to Gerard; he then took the cute boy's hand into his heavily-tattooed one. "I wish you could see what I see, what everyone else sees...but most of all I want you to believe it for yourself. I don't want you to think you're beautiful just because I say it or anyone else says it. I know, it's really, really hard, but it's worth it. I just hate it when you hate yourself like that."

"But how? I've been hating myself since I was so young. How do I just stop?" Gee asked shyly. "It's not like I want to believe it, but I can't stop whenever I want."

"Just tell yourself 'I'm beautiful' every day," Frank explained, running his thumb over Gerard's. "And when you get the urge to cut yourself down, just say something nice about yourself. It doesn't have to be something big, just something like 'I'm really nice to people'. It worked with my mom. You should've seen her before."

A tear splashed gently on Gee's rosy pink cheek, and for a moment in time Frank thought he made him cry again. However, it was really a tear of joy. "Thanks, Frankie," Gee said with a smile. "I'll try it from now on."

All of a sudden, Mikey opened the door frantically, scaring not only Frank and Gee but also the kittens. "Frank, you gotta leave."

"Why? What's the matter? Don't scare us like that!"

"My dad just texted me. He's coming home early. As in he'll be here in five minutes."

"Shit, shit, _shit_...I gotta go grab that pizza box. He's gonna get suspicious."

Gee’s face turned white at the news of his father arriving home early. “Oh dear, I hope he doesn’t find out about Frankie!” he worried aloud, practically ready to burst into tears at that very moment.

“Shh, Gee, it’s ok,” Mikey said in a comforting voice. “It’ll be ok. Dad won’t find out anything. Promise.”

He smiled, nodding and following his brother downstairs.

Frank was ready to leave, empty pizza box under his arm as he headed for the front door. “Frank, are you crazy? What if my dad sees you? Go out the back, he won’t find you there!”

“Good advice. Thanks for having me over, guys!”

“No problem. Thanks for making our day a little better,” Mikey said with a smile as he and Gerard waved goodbye. “I’ll text you when my dad’s out again. I wanna do this again sometime.”

Frank grinned, blowing a kiss and running off back to his house. God, he was so grateful for his friends. If he were to change everything about the world, he’d make sure his friends would stay the same.

He got back to his house two minutes before his mom got home from work. Which was odd, because she was at least three hours early. What happened? Whatever the case, she looked fine, so something bad didn’t happen.

“Hi, mom,” Frank greeted his mom as she came in through the front door. “You’re early today.”

“Nancy from work said she’d cover for me. She’s an angel, I tell you,” Mrs. Iero said with a smile. “How was the first day?”

“Really good. I got to see Mikey and Ray again. They’re doing well. The only thing that pissed me off was the new vice-principal we have.”

“Ugh, I’ve heard about him, too. None of the moms like him too much, I hear.”  

“Yeah, there’s better people than him. Anyway, want me to make you some tea?”

“That’d be wonderful. Thank you so much.”

As he got the mug tea, and hot water together, his mother looked at him fondly. Just a few years ago, her son was a mess. Now he was more than she could have ever dreamed. “I’m so glad you changed,” she finally said.

It was Frank’s turn to smile, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. “So am I, mom.”

Frank and his mom were definitely closer. Eating in separate rooms was commonplace before, but now Frank would wait until his mom got home so that they could have even a small snack together. They talked more, too; Mrs. Iero made it clear that she learned more about Frank since he quit smoking and drinking than in the whole seventeen years that she had known and raised him. Not that Frank didn’t learn anything about his mom. He learned tons. Now he regretted being against her when she and his dad divorced.

Ten o’clock rolled around. Frank’s mom insisted that they both go to bed, not only so that she’d be better rested for her job at the hospital, but so Frank would be too, in order to have more fun with his friends. Frank agreed, not only because Mikey and Ray were his best friends, and that he’d be able to see the adorable Gerard Way again, but also because he learned to cherish how much his mom cared for him and his friendships, even if Mikey’s parents would never approve of their son hanging around a punk like Frank. Jokes on them, though. He just liked it for the clothes and music.

Frank was always quick to get into bed. Sure, it never really had a proper bed frame, but did that really matter? No. What mattered was that it was comfy, warm, and covered in blankets. Perfect for falling asleep quickly and saving money on the heating bills. He got under the covers once he changed out of his hoodie, band shirt, black skinny jeans, and Converse sneakers, snuggling up in the blankets easily. So many thoughts rushed through his mind. Ray playing his guitar during lunch was certainly one of them, and that was always a treat, because sometimes he just didn’t get time to take it out and really do it justice. Jesus, his fingers on his guitar were like paintbrushes on a canvas, painting a masterful piece with the notes he strummed. Then he thought about Mikey. He was so smart. Especially with how he was able to get into the senior courses a whole year earlier. He was gonna go far, Frank was sure of it. Not only that, but he was one of the kindest souls the tattooed boy had ever encountered. And that was what certainly mattered the most.

But then, Gee took up Frank’s personal thoughts. He couldn’t stop thinking about how lovely and beautiful he was. And so gentle, too; he held his kittens as if they were newborn babies, just like any proud parent would. I wonder if he’d actually be interested in someone like me, Frank wondered as his eyes became droopy from lack of sleep. Oh, well. Even if he doesn’t I just want him to be happy. He deserves it.

Just as Frank fell into slumber, he chuckled and thought one final thing before beginning to dream.

Ray is gonna be so fucking pissed when he finds out that I paid the vice-principal’s home a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank visits the vice-principal and begins to hatch a plan to win Gerard's heart.

“You _what?!_ ”

Frank was just laughing his fucking ass off. Of course Ray would freak out. How else would he react to the tattooed boy sneaking into the vice-principal’s house while he and his wife were out?

“I told you to behave yourself! I told you to back off of Gerard! I told you not to make any new enemies!” Ray ranted on, waving his arms wildly. “And what do you do? You go out and break all of the rules while my back is turned! Don’t you ever _think?_ ”

Frank shook his head and grinned. “You’d do the same thing if you knew how lovely Gee is.”

“Just get your shit together, Frank. You know better than to poke the beast that Vice-Principal Way is.”

He just nodded and smiled, finally able to get his friend to calm down. “I think I finally figured out why you can’t chill. All of it is stored in that ‘fro.”

“It runs in the family, butt-munch. You know you want hair like this,” Ray smirked, trying to flip his curly locks, but only getting them to bounce.

“Oh yeah, totally,” Frank said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and Gerard walked in and joined him, Ray, and Mikey. Frank was definitely happy to see him, and Gee look even more adorable than yesterday--high-waisted skirt, button-up blouse with a silk bow around the neck, ballet flats--and it sent Frank’s heart racing. And his face! With his skin being so pale and smooth, and his eyes so dazzling, frank didn’t think he would be able to pay attention again in class. But he kept his cool, simply smiling at the pretty boy to greet him, and he smiled back.

Once class got into swing, the teacher kept going on and on about the characterization and the plot development for some moldy old book they all had to read for the class. Don’t get him wrong, Frank liked reading, but only when it came to magazines. He could care less for whatever his English teachers shoved down his throat.

Just as Ms. Lindstrom was really getting into symbolism of whatever shit was in the book that happened to pop up every so often, a knock sounded from the door. Vice-Principal Way opened the door and glared immediately at Frank with a stare that could have stabbed him through the heart. “Ms. Lindstrom, hope you don’t mind if I take Mr. Iero out for just a few minutes.”

“Oh, of course no! Go right ahead.”

Mr. Way motioned for Frank to get up and follow him out. If there was a time that Frank was especially nervous, it was right now. Did Mr. Way know that Frank was at his house last night? If that was the case, how did he find out? He gulped gently and followed him down the hall and into his office.

It looked almost exactly like the last Vice-Principal’s office, although the miniature zen garden disappeared from the desk. Frank was about to burst into a fit of laughter when he saw it was tossed in the trash can. Not only that, but there were awards and certificates strewn all over the walls. There was only one picture of the Way family, and the vice-principal had less wrinkles in it. Frank could see Mikey and Gee, too. They were cute kids. It almost made Frank smile, if not for the circumstances he currently faced.

“Sit your ass down, Iero.”

Doing so, he sat up straight, doing his best to be polite, even though Mr. Way as rude as fuck. He went through the tattooed boys’ files, substantially thick and filled with paper.

“Graffiti, drinking, smoking, fighting...the list just goes on and on, doesn’t it?” Mr. Way asked hypothetically before taking a sip of his coffee. “And now you’ve been touching my son, Gerard. Now, I’ve thought about suspending you, but, seeing as I just got here, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

_Well, fuck you too, asshole,_ Frank thought to himself. _I’ve got better things to do that to sit here and whine. And I didn't touch Gee like that._

“That being said, I will suspend you if you come near or talk to Gerard again. You know what? I’ll probably even expel you. This school could always use less punks like your kind.”

God, that annoyed him. This guy had to have something really thorny up his ass.

“Anyway, stay away from my son, Iero. Now get back to class.”

Getting up and walking out quietly, Frank wanted to punch Mr. Way in that smug little face of his. He thought of all the ways he could hurt him as he went back to English until he shook his head and cringed. “No, no, no! Don’t think things like that! Your past is behind you, Frank!” he whispered to himself.

God, Mr. Way just had to pull out his files, didn’t he? Frank couldn’t believe this guy. How did the administration think that hiring him was a good idea?

When Frank opened the door to Ms. Lindstrom’s classroom and sat down, everyone was working on some worksheet. Ray, Mikey, and Gee were talking with each other, and they all turned their attention to him. “Frank, you okay? What did my dad say?” Mikey questioned inquisitively.

“Can I be honest and say that I kind of expected this to happen?” Ray asked.

“Was my daddy mean, Frankie?” Gee asked sadly, his lip quivering gently.

“I’m fine, guys,” Frank explained, “Ray, you can say whatever you want because I’m not your mom. Gee, your dad is an asshole. Mikey, your dad says that if I don’t stay away from Gee then he’s going to suspend me, or expel me if that’s what he feels like doing.”

Gee look like he was going to start crying, and Mikey’s jaw dropped. “He can’t really do that, can he? I mean, he’s just vice-principal…”

“Yeah, who does he think he is? Besides, he doesn’t really have any grounds to suspend you, right?” Ray asked. “Right? I mean, yeah, you were kind of messed up at one point, but look at you! You’ve pulled yourself together! Even my mom keeps telling me how nice you are! I mean, I’m just so fucking proud of you!”

Frank blushed and smiled sheepishly. “You really think that?”

“I would fight for you in court even if it meant getting only one cornchip.”

Frank and Ray stared at each other.

“That ruined the moment.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Gee giggled, covering his cute, pink lips with his petite, soft hands. “You guys are so funny!”

Seeing Gerard smile not only made Frank grin, but it spread to Mikey and even Ray. Gee just had a natural, joyful effect on other people. It was one of his best qualities.

Once English was over and Gee and Ray left for their own classes, Frank and Mikey walked together to Pre-Calculus like they had done the other day. “You really like Gerard, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. I told you so.”

“A lot?”

“A lot. But y’know, I don’t wanna start anything if he’s not into the idea. He’s just so gorgeous and happy and adorable and kind, and I just want him to be happy.”

Mikey smiled. “Guess I’m the best man, then.”

“For the last time, Mikey, there is no wedding!” Frank retorted.

“Sure sounds like it,” Mikey teased. “By the way, I have a method of getting Gee to like you, if you’re interested.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. All you have to do is wait until nighttime when the sky is clear and serenade him with a guitar.”

“How do you know this?”

“He told me a few months ago.”

“I don’t know, man…” Frank said in a non-committal way, rubbing the back of his head. “I haven’t picked up the guitar in a while…”

“Then pick it up and play it. Gee will love it even if you suck. I’m totally positive about this. I wouldn’t say so if I knew you two would be awesome together.”

Frank sat down at his desk, thinking about the idea for the whole class period. It couldn’t hurt, right? I mean, it would be nice for Gee to cheer up. Besides, he was sure he could play something, even after so long. “Are your parents gonna be out again anytime soon?”

“Hm? Yeah, this friday night. Why, you gonna do it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Frank said with the biggest grin on his face. “I don’t care what your dad says. Gee deserves something nice, and I’m gonna give it to him.”

“Fine with me,” Mikey replied. “Just don’t let the neighborhood watch find you.”


	7. Chapter 7

The music room always had tons of guitars to check out to students, but at the same time, tons of students wanted them. Luckily, Frank was able to grab a well-tuned guitar before the crowd of music kids came in at lunch. What he didn't expect was how _difficult_ it was to play on acoustic. To him, it was so much work to try to get used to it when he'd always learned on electric. He struggled all through lunch, his fingertips struggling to get the chords right.

"Ray, I don't know how you can do this," Frank said as he messed up yet another chord, making Ray wince.

"I do acoustic and electric equally. Your problem is that you're not used to it," the curly-haired boy replied.

Frank turned to Mikey, who sat there eating spaghetti and meatballs in a thermos. "Hey, don't look at me. I play bass."

The tattooed boy groaned, looking over at Gee. He sat with tons of girls surrounding him, swapping makeup and beauty tips, talking about the best stores at the mall, and gushing over how adorable he was, which made him blush softly as he smiled. Frank sighed. He had to do this. For Gerard.

"Nerd," Ray teased. "Here, gimme that. You're doing the B flat chord all wrong."

Ray taught Frank everything he needed to know to serenade Gerard the coming clear, moonlit Friday night that his and Mikey's parents would be out. Every chord would be perfect, if Frank did it all correctly.

"Think you can do it, Frank? Gerard will really like this," Mikey said, packing up for his next class.

"I-I think I can," Frank responded nervously. "What if I mess up?"

Mikey shook his head. "Look, don't think about that," he said, putting his hand on the tattooed boy's shoulder. "Besides, even if you do, he'll still like it. Just do the best you can."

Frank sighed, attempting to keep it in mind.

The days following Friday were filled with intense, determined practice. It was all he could think about. That, and seeing Gerard so happy.

He practiced as much as possible, especially after school at his house, and his mom listened in on him. "Lovely tune, Frank," she said with a smile. "That's a love song, isn't it?"

Frank nodded, grinning as he started over.

"That's the only thing you're playing, though. How come?"

Frank blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well..." He tried to explain. "There's this guy..."

Almost immediately, his mom sat on his bed next to him. She had a habit of getting all up in his business when it came to a crush. "Tell me all about him!"

Frank smiled softly. "His name is Gerard, but he likes being called Gee. He dresses beautifully, and all the girls keep talking about him and how adorable he is. Not they're wrong."

He couldn't stop grinning at that point. He guessed that Gee had that effect on him. "He loves art and always looks like a million bucks, but he never believes it...so I wanna tell him how wonderful he is."

Mrs. Iero kissed her son's forehead lovingly, smiling. "There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"His dad is the vice-principal and he hates my guts."

She sneered softly. "The district really chose the wrong guy," she said. "He's so rude to the parents. But if you really like this boy, then I say you should go for it. If it works out, then it's meant to be."

She exited the room, telling her son that she would be making dinner.

He went back to practicing. He only had a couple of days left until Friday.

Once it came, Frank couldn't pay attention to anything else. His mind was completely elsewhere. Sometimes, even Ray and Mikey had trouble getting him to pay attention. "Frank, snap out of it!"

Once Frank looked up from the guitar, Mikey said "I told you I wanted to tell you how to get to my place without getting caught."

Frank put the guitar away for now, signifying he was ready to listen.

"Go down Broadway as usual, but make sure to take the back alley behind the huge church. That'll take you straight to our place without having to explain yourself to neighborhood watch. Speaking of which, they be out of the neighborhood by 8:00, so come around that time. My parents will be back by 12:00. They're going to some charity gala."

"That's kind of ironic, isn't it?" Frank snickered, plucking a melody on the guitar strings. "Your dad is anything but charitable."

"Tell me about it. Just don't get caught, ok?"

"I won't. I promise. I'll text you when I'm close, ok?"

"That'll be great. Gee's bedroom window is on the right side of the front of the house, just so that you know."

Frank kept all of this in mind as he ran down the alley at 8:03 PM, wanting to get there before it was dark. As his grandmother always warned, "Nothing good comes after six."

He hoped that he wouldn't mess up. What if he did? Sure, Gee would still like it no matter what, but it wouldn't be good enough for Frank unless it was executed with total perfection. Everything needed to be perfect in order to be worthwhile, including sneaking over to the Way household.

Once he arrived, he texted Mikey, telling him that he was there and that he should somehow get Gee to go out on the balcony, like in all the great movies. He moved up to the front of the house, locating Gerard's window in an instant. All of a sudden, the doors opened up there, allowing Gee to walk out onto the balcony. Hide, Frank thought, subsequently going into some bushes quietly. Gerard was in a silky, slightly see-through nightgown, a faux mink blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he looked up at the night sky. The full moon shone on his face, making him look absolutely celestial. He was an angel, but it seemed nothing could convince him; perhaps tonight would be the night.

Seeing Gerard made Frank's heart skip a beat, but that wasn't going to stop him. He gently shifted out of the bushes he took refuge in, beginning to pluck the melody that he'd been learning just for Gee. The cute boy's eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropping softly as he blushed. It made the tattooed boy smile, and he began to sing the lyrics to what Mikey told him was Gerard's favorite song.

"...Lay your head down just for now

Space fills your mind and you dream awhile

The sun floods your room as you drown

Your lungs full of breathing, your true love, believe..."

Gerard smiled, happy tears flowing down his cheeks as Frank strummed. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, just for him. He felt special, like he was the only one that mattered, at least in this moment.

"...One more time to say

I love you always

And keeping faith

Letting love find a way..."

Everything was going perfect. Gee was happy, and Frank was doing well. Not a single mistake was made. Of course, until he got to the second verse.

"...You've let the stars suck you in

Hold tight the night's air and breathe again..."

Frank's fingers then seemed to have minds of their own, and made the wrong chords over and over, sometimes not making any distinct notes. _No, no, no,_ Frank screamed in terror in his mind. _Stop, I need to do this perfectly!_

"...Let go and be burnt by the moon--shit--Your hands full of--fuck--Your true love, believe--shit, fucking _shit!_ "

Gerard had to cover his mouth in order to quell his fit of giggles. Frank was just wonderful at guitar, even if he did make mistakes. Of course, Gee's soft laughter made Frank even more embarrassed, but he knew he had to go on. But seeing his love smile gave him the strength to give it his all again, and he strummed the guitar with the same determination to make sure that Gee slept tonight with a smile on his face and joy in his heart. Nothing could stop the tattooed boy now as he sang the chorus again, letting the words flow from his lips as the song's lyrics confessed his desire and need for Gee for him.

"...I love you to death

Could you love me to death?

I love you to death

Could you love me?

Could you love me?..."

Gerard was in total bliss, but hearing those words from such a wonderful, handsome guy made his heart skip a beat in the best way possible. Nothing could be better at this moment as Frank played the chorus a final time and finished serenading Gee.

"...One more time to say

I love you always

And keeping faith

Letting love find a way

Letting love find a way

Letting love find a way

Letting love..."

With a strum of the final chord, Frank blushed, his lip quivering sheepishly. His head was down and he stared at the guitar's strings. _What's he thinking right now?_ he asked himself. _Did I suck? I mean, I messed up some chords, but I did ok, right?_

He looked up after a couple of seconds, seeing an ecstatic Gee applauding the tattooed boy's performance, smiling brightly. Suddenly, he turned and ran away from the balcony, his nightgown flowing with every step. At first, Frank didn't know why the gorgeous boy had done that, until the front door swung open gently. Gerard giggled and pranced over to where Frank stood, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Frank, that was lovely!" Gee squealed. "Your voice was so beautiful and I just loved every single second of it!"

Frank blushed, hugging Gee in return. "Even though I messed up?"

"I thought it was super cute, even if you did say some naughty words," Gerard smiled, kissing Frank's cheek, making him blush even brighter than before. "Come inside, it's cold."

As they stepped inside and closed the door, Mikey greeted them both with a smile. "So, Frank," he said, teasing him. "You sure there isn't any wedding?"

He pursed his lips, hiding his embarrassment. "Shut up, Mikey," he grunted, a grin slowly emerging.

"Whatever. Mom let us call in for pizza, so we made sure to leave some for you, if you want it."

"Sure, I'll have it later," Frank replied. "Thanks, by the way. I mean, for giving me that pep talk before tonight."

Gerard's cheeks turned a soft pink. "Y-You were planning that?" he asked innocently. "Just for me?"

"Of course just for you," the tattooed boy responded, kissing Gee's cheek and making him squeal softly in joy. It made Frank's heart burst in the best way possible.

Mikey had to leave the two alone, since his parents instructed him to take care of the laundry before they had left. Not that Frank and Gerard minded the privacy. In fact, they decided to take advantage of it. Gerard, leading Frank up the spiral staircase like the previous visit, took him to his room to be greeted by the two kittens, Vincent and Raspberry, and two open French doors that led to the balcony.

"Imagine my surprise," Gerard said happily, "when I heard a handsome voice from a handsome boy playing my favorite song in the world. It's the best present I could've asked for, Frankie!"

"I just wanted you to be happy," Frank replied, holding Gee close. "I mean, I still want you to be happy, but..."

"Shhh..." Gerard shushed him, placing a slender finger on Frank's lips. "I know, Frank. I'm grateful that you'd want to do that. Maybe you could make me even more happy right now?"

Frank's interest piqued. "How, exactly?"

"I don't know..." Gee giggled. "Maybe, a kiss?"

"Hmm..." Frank pretended to think, smirking. "That can be done."

Gee smiled, closing his eyes and gently puckering his lips, which met Frank's in a soft, innocent embrace. The tattooed boy took Gerard's chin, lifting it tenderly to enhance the kiss. God, Gee tastes amazing, Frank thought to himself before the couple parted their lips, staring at each other in the moonlight as they stood on the balcony. Finally, Gerard was the first to speak. "You're beautiful, Frankie," he said, smiling.

"Not compared to you," he teased, nuzzling him softly. "Now, let's get back in. You're shivering."

Gerard nodded, going to his to his room and closing the doors behind him, greeted by two tiny kittens.

"Hewwo, Vincent and Wasbewwy!" He gushed in a cutesy voice, sitting down on his bed and cuddling them. Frank joined him, sitting next to Gerard and taking one of the kittens into his own hands, petting it gently. They sat like that for a while, Gee slowly moving from sitting on his own to sitting on Frank's lap. Jesus, it made Frank horny. He almost couldn't handle the boy's plump, soft ass on his lap, every so often accidentally rubbing against his denim-covered cock. The well-defined curve of his back made the tattooed boy go nearly insane. All of it was amazing, truly, but Frank repeated a simple mantra in his head: _don't pop a boner, don't pop a boner, don't pop a boner._

But it was no use. Gerard squeaked softly at the feeling of a certain something poking him in the bum, and he got up and looked at the sight of Frank’s bulge in his jeans. He blushed, not knowing what to say. Frank hung his head in shame. “Sorry…”

“Frank…” Gerard said softly, kissing his cheek. “Don’t be…”

“...Look, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and take care of this, ok?”

Gerard’s lip quivered, and just as Frank got up to leave the room (most likely to jerk off in the bathroom), the cute boy grabbed the other's arm. "Frank!"

He stopped, turning to face the one he loved so dearly with a slightly surprised expression. "Gee...?"

"Frank, I..." Gerard started shyly. "Frank...Please don't leave...I love you, ever since we met...so if you want to..."

"Gerard," he replied, sitting back down. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I'd rather not if you don't like the idea of...well, you know."

"Frankie, I don't feel like I have to. I want to do this, with you. I'd trust no one else."

"But--"

"Hush!" Gerard shushed Frank with a finger to the lips. "Frank, you can expect how many guys have wanted to be with me. But I've never, ever fallen in love. You know why?" He then smiled gently. "They didn't treat me with kindness. They didn't see me as a human being, like you do. They didn't respect my limits and they sure didn't make me feel like the luckiest boy alive with a gorgeous guitar serenade on a clear, moonlight night, singing my favorite song."

Frank's heart swelled with love and adoration. Did this mean that Gerard had truly fallen in love with him?

"Those are the reasons I've never had a boyfriend. And why I want you to be my first."

The two were speechless. That is, until Frank smiled and sat back down on the bed, pulling Gerard onto his lap. "I want you to be my first, too. I love you, Gee."

He then pulled the cute boy into another kiss, though it was deeper and more passionate than the first. Tongues clashed tenderly. Soft moans of pleasure were made. All of it while Frank laid Gee onto his bed, the kittens now sleeping on a pillow that lay on the floor. Just as they were about to undress themselves, Frank stopped suddenly. "Wait, shouldn't we be using a condom?"

"First drawer, I have lube there, too," Gee replied. "My mom gave them to me in secret, in case anything like this ever happened."

Grabbing the needed supplies, Frank set them on the bed next to his lover, smiling at him. "So should I take off your clothes, or do you want to?"

"I want you to do it," Gerard said, looking up at him with glassy, shiny eyes. "Please?"

"Sit up," he instructed, slipping off the silky nightgown from Gee's slender frame as soon as he did as Frank had asked. It was at that moment that his eyes were drawn to a certain article of clothing sheltering Gee's half-hard cock that made him blush. "Lace?" Frank asked, gazing upon the panties the smaller boy wore.

"I-I..." he stuttered, averting his gaze shyly. "They make me feel pretty..."

"They make you look pretty, too," Frank said, kissing the other's cheek. "Not that you weren't pretty before. If you want, you can take off my clothes, too."

Gerard squealed in excitement, sitting up better to take off his coat and shirt, tossing the to the floor. It was like opening up a present on his birthday. At the sight of all of Frank's tattoos, he ooh'd and ah'd at the ink on skin. "These are so pretty~"

"You think so?" Frank asked with a grin. "I think I'll get another one right here." He pointed at the part of his chest that was over his heart. "And I'll dedicate it to you."

"Really?" Gerard asked. Once Frank responded with a nod, Gee kissed the part of his chest that he pointed to before going back to removing Frank's clothing. All that was left were his jeans and boxers. Gee was getting so impatient that when the zipper was unzipped and the button was undone, he simply tugged down on Frank's boxers and jeans, suddenly facing a large, hard, leaky cock. He gasped as his eyes widened. "Frankie, it's huge! H-How is it gonna fit?" He cried, tears in his eyes from fear.

The tattooed boy's face turned from one of lust to one of concern and care. "It'll fit, we just have to prep you. You sure you wanna do this? We don't have to go further..."

"Frank, I wanna do this! Pretty please?"

He kissed Gee, saying "Ok, baby, we'll keep going."

Gerard blushed. "C-Can you call me that?"

"Baby?"

"Yeah, please?"

"Of course, if you can call me something too."

"Like what?"

"Well, um..." he said sheepishly, blushing. "I-I was thinking you could call me 'Daddy'...I've been thinking about it for a long time..."

A smile formed on Gerard's lips. "Yes, Daddy."

Frank bit his lip, a lustful smirk being directed at the boy in front of him on the bed they were on. "Lay down, baby boy, Daddy needs to prep you."

Doing as he was told, Gerard got on his stomach and waved his round bum in the air, smiling at Frank.

Lube is always a good idea, Frank thought, completely covering his fingers in the slippery liquid before lining one up with Gee's cute little hole. "Ready?"

Gerard nodded, and Frank gently inserted his finger, fucking him softly with it. Hearing the other's moans allowed him to add a second finger, and then a third, which only increased the cute, slutty noises emanating from Gee's lips.

"Daddy, my little boy parts are leaking and hard..."

"Are they, baby? Poor thing. We'll need to take care of that, won't we?"

"I really, really need you, Daddy, fuck my little boypussy!"

Frank grit his teeth and groaned in pleasure, taking Gerard's hips into his hands and filling his little hole with his cock.

"Ah-fuck! Baby boy, you're so fucking tight!" Frank gasped, his eyes widening. "Fucking shit, Daddy's getting harder, you're gonna make me cum soon..."

"Daddy, f-fuck me..." Gee moaned, his back arching. "Y-Your cock isn't moving like I want it to..."

"Oh, you want me to fuck you like the little whore you are, don't you? You want Daddy to fucking pound this huge, plump ass until you can't move, don't you, baby boy? Maybe I will fuck you like you want. I'll make you scream even after I'm done, slut.”

“Ah! Daddy, there, there!”  
“Oh, you like it there? Good, Daddy loves hearing you moan, it makes him so horny. But you gotta beg for it, princess. Beg for Daddy’s cock, now!”

“Please, Daddy! I need your huge cock so badly, your baby boy wants to be fucked like the whore he is!”

“You do, don’t you? You just need to be fucking into the mattress, don’t you? Aw, look at your tears, is Daddy doing a good job of pounding your little boypussy, hm?”

“Yes! Daddy, I’m gonna cum, fuck me harder, I’m begging you!”

“Shit, baby, Daddy’s gonna cum soon, too. Daddy just loves how tight you are, baby. Cum for Daddy, you filthy fucking whore.”

Gee was clawing at the sheets when he covered them with his load, nearly scream Frank’s name as he filled the condom to the brim. They stayed like that until the tattooed boy pulled out, tossing the condom away and laying down next to Gerard, covering him with a blanket and kissing his cheek. “I wasn't too rough, was I?”

“You were amazing, actually,” Gee said reassuringly. “I just hope that I was good enough.”

“Please. You’re always better than you say you are.”

Frank then kissed Gee on the forehead, letting his hands touch the smaller boy’s back and bum to hold him close. “I really, really love you, Gee. You’re beautiful, kind, and so, so caring, I couldn’t ask for more.”

“I couldn’t ask for more of you, you’re just so...well, you heard my speech earlier,” Gerard giggled as they cuddled close. “Thanks again...for being my first time, I mean.”

“Always an honor, Gee. Thank you for being my first time.”

Clothes were put on again as time went on, which was spent with cuddles and sweet nothings lovingly whispered in each others’ ears. Eventually, they met up with Mikey again that night, who was suspicious the moment he saw them. “You guys fucked, didn’t you?”

They both blushed furiously, Gee piping up “H-How did you know?”

“Your hair. It’s all messed up. Trust me, throughout high school. you always know who’s fucking, usually by how messy their hair is.”

“You do have a point,” Frank said with a smile.

“I know I do,” Mikey said. “Oh well, at least you guys had fun. I could hear it from the laundry room.”

It took quite a bit to stop the bright redness in Gerard’s cheeks after that comment. Curse his brother’s teasing. May it live in infamy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments! They're highly appreciated! ^.^<3 Oh and the song is "Find a Way" by The Used if anyone's wondering.


End file.
